An ever-increasing demand for smaller, higher performance electronic devices has been the driving force behind the semiconductor industry to fabricate smaller semiconductor devices with increased performance. Performance of a semiconductor device is highly dependent upon the number of transistor devices fabricated on a semiconductor chip. For example, the performance of a central processing unit increases as the number of its logic devices increases. As the number of transistor devices increases, however, the amount of real estate occupied by the transistor devices also increases. Increasing the amount of occupied real estate increases the overall size of the chip. Thus, to minimize the size of the chip and maximize the number of transistor devices formed on the chip, industry leaders have developed ways to shrink the size of each transistor device. Shrinking transistor device size allows an increased number of transistor devices to be formed on a single semiconductor chip without significantly affecting available real estate.